Broken Heart
by ccrulz
Summary: Mike's heart is broken when just after 6 weeks, Kate leaves and takes M.J. with her. He goes to Vicki to hire her to help find her. But the case turns out to be more than she expected, it's not a simple love'em and leave 'em...nothing's ever simple...
1. Chapter 1

**6 weeks after Abbie and Ward's Birth, Vicki, against Henry's wishes, goes back to work, he wanted her to take off longer, she was about to go nuts.**

"Good morning Coreen!!" Vicki was so chipper sounding. It weired Coreen out but she had missed her so much, she didn't care.

"Hey Vicki! How are the babies?" Coreen asked.

"Wonderful of course. They are so good it's scary. With my genes, you'd think they'd be causing problems already." Vicki said with a laugh. Vicki already had her pre-pregnancy body back. She looked stunning. And, as soon as she got home tonight, Vicki knew that her six weeks were up...Henry had told her to hurry home...

"Any new and INTERESTING cases, not just the bland ones Henry had me doing?"

"Actually, it's been kind of quite. Almost too quite. Oh, but I do have a bit of news." Coreen said excitedly.

Vicki who was sifting through her mail, looked at Coreen in anticipation, "Yes?"

"I'm seeing somone" Coreen said blushing.

"That's wonderful! It's about time..wait, he's not a demon or some kind of mystical person is he?" She eyed her suspiciously.

Coreen sighed, "No, this one is a mundane. I think you'll like him. He's coming to take me to lunch. He works at the university."

"Well, good for you." Vicki smiled at Coreen then headed into her office.

She sat down behind her desk and sighed, inhaling the scent of her leather chair.

As much as she was in love with her children, Vicki was a workaholic and she knew it. She needed to work, had to have it everyday like a drug. Plus, she knew Henry was with the babies so she was even more relaxed at coming back. She knew they were safe.

She jumped when her phone suddenly rang, it was Coreen. Why didn't she just walk in here..

"Yes?" she asked somewhat irritated.

"Mike is coming in and he's not happy." she whispered into the phone, just as Mike burst into her office.

"Why the hell are you already back at work? What kind of man lets his..his...baby momma or whatever you are calling yourself back to work so soon?" Mike had stomped over to her desk, she stood up defiantely behind her desk, putting her hands on it and leaning into him.

"For your information, it was MY choice to come back, the doctor okayed it and I don't recall being your wife so it's none of your damned business and how did you find out anyway?" she was flaring with anger.

"I called the house, to ask for your help and Henry told me you were here." He snorted back.

She crossed her arms and looked at him, waiting for him to answer her other questions.

"Well?" she said tapping her foot.

"Sorry, you're right, it's none of my business, it's just that I worry about you Vic, you have kids now, you need to slow down and WAIT , did you say WIFE? Are you and bloodsucker MARRIED??" Mike was seething now..why did he care??

"No, not legally but so what if we were? What is your problem? If you came here to start a fight, you might as well leave now." She plopped down in her chair.

"No, I'm sorry again! You're right and I really need your help." He said as he took off his jacket, threw it on the chair and sat down.

"By the way, how are Kate and M.J.?" Vicki asked her anger subsiding.

"Well, that's why I'm here..She's left and taken the baby with her. I need to hire you...to find my son. I won't lose him Vicki, I can't" he said his eyes welling with tears...


	2. Chapter 2

Vicki had no words, she had no idea what to say. Here sat Mike, crying having lost yet another son and worse, his wife too. She may not have liked Kate all that much, but she was happy that Mike was happy. Her heart ached at the thought that he might not see his son again. This case would take on a whole new level of urgency for her.

"Mike, I am so, so sorry. What happened?" Vicki wanted to be thorough without sounding to PI'ish or intrusive.

He shook his head, "I honesty don't know. Things were great and M.J., " he smiled, " he is just the best baby." Vicki had seen him only once, at the hosptial before they left. He looked exactly like Christian, just like Mike. Thick smooth blonde hair, round little face. Vicki knew that had it not been for her own double joy, she might not have taken that so well. But he was special to her as well, he shared her children's birthday.

"Did she have PPD?" Mike stared at her, he obviously had no idea what that meant.

"Post-partum depression.." she explained.

"I don't think so. Can witches get that?" Mike was so distraught, he really didn't know what to think.

"I'm sure everyone can get that..How was she acting?" Vicki was still trying to fish for answers without being too forward.

"Fine, she was happy as far as I could tell. I came home last night, they were gone, just like that," he said snapping his fingers.

"Just gone?" Vicki thought a moment. "So, no note? What was missing?"

Mike thought a moment, "Nothing really..nothing was missing.." he was having an epiphany at the same time Vicki was formulating her idea.

"Mike, I don't think she just left.." Vicki started and he finished..

"No, someone took her..Damn!! Why didn't I see that?" He slammed his hand on her desk.

"Too close..happens to the best of us." Vicki shrugged her shoulders knowing she had made mistakes before because of proximity to the case.

"Have you tried contacting her family? I know these sound like stupid questions Mike but I have to ask.." she said seeing his frustation with her line of questioning.

"Yes, without trying to alarm them." he replied.

"Well, I think the first thing we should do is head to your apartment. See if we can find any clues." she said grabbing her jacket.

They walked out of the office together and there sat a very handsome young man, a mundane as Coreen had put it. He had jet black hair, deep blue eyes, wore glasses and was dressed very business like in an oxford button down shirt, khaki's and a tweed jacket..

"Oh, Vicki, Mike this is my boyfriend, Clark, Clark, Vicki, Mike," she said pointing to everyone. They both nodded greetings.

"Clark huh? Is your last name Kent?" Vicki said grinning.

"Yes, how did you know?" He answered sincerely...Vicki's smile faded...surely not!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously," Vicki said straight faced, "You're name is Clark Kent." She was staring at him, wondering. Her life this past couple of years had been anything but ordinary so nothing would really shock her at this point.

"Yes ma'am." He replied politely.

"Hm, Okay," Vicki shrugged then added to Coreen, "Oh, right, I forget, he's here to take you to lunch, uh, just close for an hour."

Coreen shrugged an okay and started gathering her things.

Vicki looked once more at Clark, shook her head and walked out with Mike trailing behind her.

Once they got in the car, Vicki said," There's something about him." Mike started laughing, something that made him feel a little less edgy.

"Vicki, just because his name is "Clark Kent?" Come on.."

"No, because I could feel power prickling over me." She said matter-of-factly.

Mike rolled his eyes, not because of the "power" reference, he knew all too well after being with her, Henry and now being married to a true witch, those things happen. He rolled them because he thought she was being too suspicious.

"Vicki, let Coreen choose." Mike said out loud.

Vicki shot him a sideways glance, "Like she has chosen so well in the past? She needs protecting Mike. She's young and too sweet sometimes. I feel responsible for her, my gosh, she's lost one boyfriend to a demon, was almost a demon bride and then there was the artist-or have you forgotten? I just want to make sure he is not something else."

"Boy, you are really into this whole mother thing now huh?" She punched him, hard.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"I AM NOT old enough to be her MOTHER thank you.." she said her eyes shooting flames at him.

"Oh for the love of...I just meant, never mind.." he sighed.

"Coreen's been through a lot, she's my..well like my family really. Like a little sister, I'd kill for her..hell I have killed for her. No more wise cracks either.." she smiled at him letting him know he was off the hook-for now.

When they arrived at Mike and Kate's house , Vicki was more than grateful for her recently acquired ability to see better.

She scanned the room and asked, "Is this exactly how everything was?" still scanning as she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I called for them, the house felt weird so I just checked everything out and came to you." he said watching her intently.

He hadn't seen her looking over a crime scene like this in a long time. He looked at her with admiration, she caught him looking at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Oh, uh, nothing, it's just good to see you like this again," he smiled weakly..something still pulled at his heart for her. It always would but he knew they just weren't good together. Yes, he loved Kate, but Vicki was well, Vicki...that bastard Henry, what a lucky man...

"Mike!" Vicki yelled from the baby's room, "get in here!"

He rushed into the room, "What?" he said looking all around.

Vicki stood up and was rubbing her shoulders as if she were cold.

"I felt a rush of power and look, look on the ground. You can barely see it but it's there." Vicki pointed to an area just in front of M.J.'s crib-a circle of salt.

Mike started forward, she grabbed his arm,"NO! Don't touch it..I want someone else to check it out. It's a protective circle. Something came for them and Kate tried to protect them, but right at the edge, it's smeared. That must be what weakened it."

Mike was angry again at himself for missing this huge clue. In his defense, Vicki was now sensitive to these things and the salt was barely visible on the creme colored carpet.

"So, someone evil came and took them?" Mike asked fearfully.

"Not necessarily, it means someone with magical ability was probably here. That's what I'm feeling, residual, that's what Maggie calls it."

"Is that who you are going to get in here?" Mike asked.

"No, I'm going to ask Clark Kent.." Vicki said, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Coreen..

"Huh.?" ...


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki flipped her phone shut and led Mike back to the living room. It was then that she really looked at the house. It looked like something out of a magazine.

Very ordinary, very neat, very homey. Wow. She was impressed that someone had domesticated Mike Celluci. Of course, she herself had been domesticated by Henry so she didn't know why she found this any less surprising.

There were family photos of them, Kate and Mike alone, farther along in her pregnancy, a sonogram photo in a frame and the one of the three of them taken at the hospital.

She looked over to Mike who had sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. She went to sit beside him, comforting him by rubbing her hand on his back.

"Hey, we're gonna find them. I promise.." Vicki tried to soothe him.

He sat back, taking a deep breath he said, "I can't go through this, I just can't. I'm this big tough cop, ya know, and yet, I can't handle this. Where's the logic?" she wasn't sure if he was asking her or thinking out loud but then he continued and what he said shocked her..

"Vicki, I can't lose another child," he turned to look at her, the hurt in his face was just searing her heart, "when I told you Kate and I were going to have a baby, and you were upset, I could tell so don't start, I really feel badly because I truly truly had no idea how you must have felt." He took her hand, "I lost Christian too but I never held him, never let myself feel that attachment."

He got up and walked over to the photo of the three of them, "But when M.J. was born," he smiled "it was Christian all over and I was just hooked, from the first cry, the first time I held him, he was mine." He looked back at Vicki.

"And the guilt I felt and still feel for not missing Christian like you did, this is my punishment isn't it? They are gone because of me? Where is my guardian angel now?" He said collapsing in a heap on the floor sobbing. Vicki caught a slight movement in the corner, looked and nothing was there...

Vicki went to him and held him, as any former lover would, with respect for his feelings, a newfound respect. She hadn't known of these things before today..

Mike was together when Coreen and Clark knocked on the door.

"Hi, come on in." Vicki's eyes never left Clark, he knew she was eye-balling him.

"Vicki, I really, really don't understand why you need us here." Coreen said, somewhat exasperated. "We haven't eaten yet.."

"Oh, I think Clark knows don't you Clark?" Vicki asked him with a little too much sweetness in her voice.

"Why, what..whatever do..do..do you mean Ms. Nelson?" Clark was nervous and it showed, he was stuttering.

"Mmmm." Vicki was circling him, she could feel his power. It was rolling on her skin, ever so slightly.. She was pretty sure she knew what he was. Maggie had been teaching her things when she could so Vicki went for it...

She leaned into him and said, "I know you're not Superman, but I know what you are..."

Clark's eyes were wide with fear, Coreen was getting angry and stepped in between Clark and Vicki.

"Allright!! What is going on?? Stop scaring the straight Vicki!" Coreen stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm not scaring you am I Clark? And you are definitely not a "straight" are you Clark.." Vicki asked, crossing her own arms, then saying with certainty...

"Fairies are never scared as long as you don't grab their wings.." and before Vicki could finish her sentence, Clark's wings had popped out, his hair stood straight on end and his skin had become shiny...

Coreen passed smooth out...


	5. Chapter 5

Vicki was able to grab one of his wings before he could sprint..

"Aw man.." was all Clark could manage.

"Now that I have you, you are required to bind to me until I release you, correct?" Vicki waited to see if he would agree before she let go of his wings, he had to do whatever she said until she told him "you are released from my service"..

"Yes, I am yours until you say." he said with resignation.

She let go of him and then went to help Coreen.

"What..why..." she was still confused, but quickly regained compsure.

"Allright mister! You lied!!" she said starting toward him, Vicki was afraid she was going to slap him so she held Coreen around the waist.

Mike wanted to say, "This is unbelievable," but he knew it wasn't.

"Whoa, tiger, let him explain. I think I know what's going on but give him a chance." Coreen agreed so Vicki let go.

Coreen circled Clark or whatever his name really was, and got a good look at him now. His dark hair was completely on end, as if he had spiked it with gel, his eyes were now a lavender color, his true color, his skin glowed and his wings were like small transluscent butterfly wings almost. They were rather pretty.

"Please don't say they are pretty, " Clark moaned. Coreen stopped dead in her tracks.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" she said in hushed voice.

"NO, but that's what every other girl has said, before she ran away laughing." His head was down, he was so pitiful looking that Vicki felt sorry for him-for a minute- then went right back to business.

"Look, I don't care why you lied.." he stopped her..

"I didn't lie, no one asked, "Excuse me are you a member of the Fae?" so technically, that's not lying. I'm trying to lead a normal life."

Oh, he had issues.

"Okay, so you left out details, we'll go with that. But I felt, feel your magic. That's how I knew so what I need to know is, did a member of the Fae take the Kate and the baby?" she asked. Legend had that Fairies were known for snatching babies, to raise with their own babies.

Clark shook his head, "No, we don't believe in that anymore. We try very hard to live a normal existence among the people. We marry, have our own kids. We protect those in need if necessary, but try not to draw attention. Some have even gone as far as to have their wings removed." at that last statement he shuddered and his wings folded back in.

Coreen went over and put her hand on his face, "How sad that you feel you must change to fit in."

He smiled at her, he really was a pretty young man, such delicate features, "Thanks, that's why I like you so much. I can tell you don't care about what people think..You still like me don't you?" he looked like a lost puppy..

"Are you KIDDING?? Yeah!! AS IF!" she said and planted a kiss on his lips, bringing a blush to his cheeks.

"Okay, lovey-dovey later, problem at hand. Who do you think might have done this then? Can you feel the residual that's been here?" Vicki asked seriously.

Clark suddenly too became serious, his appearance changed so slightly that you might not have noticed had you not been looking at him, he appeared more manly, "Yes, I feel it."

He asked to walk through the house and when he went into M.J.'s room, he was full on Fairy again.

"It's been here. It was angry..it want's the baby's life force."

"Why?" Vicki asked.

Clark turned to Mike, " A vampire has fed from you.." it was a statement not a question, "the mother is a witch so therefore, the child has powerful blood in his veins. It could be used in a ritual of some sort.."

Mike was pissed...

The trio decided that is was getting late, they had worked well into the afternoon, eating Chinese at Vicki's office.

Clark had been a huge help. He even told them his real name: Capernicus Aloitious.

They all stared at him, "See, that's why I chose Clark Kent. So, will you still call me superman?" he grinned at them, causing a huge round of laughter. He explained to them that he had taken that name to sound "tough" because the general consensus was that "fairy men" were not tough.

So far, they had that Kate was taken, along with M.J. by some "being" yet to be determined, that wanted the child's blood.

"Well, at least it's something." Vicki sighed.

Clark stood to go, Coreen was going with him. Coreen had plans of her own.

"There is one thing I need to mention. Sometimes, we have fairies go what we call "dementotia" or demented as you may better acquainted with. When this happens, they must be sought out and destroyed. If this is what has happened, then it is seeking the baby for a sacrifice to become more powerful, to try and destroy their fae clan. I promise, this will not happen."

This bit of news did not help Mike any. Vicki told him to go home, take a Xanax and try to get some sleep. He was exhausted, so he agreed.

After they left, Vicki's cell phone rang, playing _My Love _by Lionel Richie, Henry had programmed it in.

"Hey hot daddy how are my babies? Sleeping!?" Vicki missed them terribly, so she was frowning at this revelation, this was her first full day without them and she couldn't wait to get home. She knew it would only be a few hours and they would be awake again..

"What IS today?" She repeated to him, "Ohhh, that's right, six weeks...gee, I almost forgot.." Liar..she was already in her car, yes her car, because she could drive again..and she deifintely remembered what today was...


	6. Chapter 6

_WARNING: THIS IS A GRAPHIC CHAPTER-YEAH, IT'S GRATUITOUS, BUT HEY, IT'S BEEN SIX WEEKS. IT REALLY HAS NOTHING WHATSOEVER TO DO WITH THE CASE, SO IF FEEL YOU NEED TO SKIP IT, I WON'T BE OFFENED. IF HOWEVER, YOU CHOOSE TO READ IT, I WON'T BE OFFENDED EITHER!! LOL_

Vicki couldn't get home fast enough. Henry had bought her a brand new Cadillac SUV. Sure, it wasn't eco-friendly but hey, Vicki hadn't been able to drive in so very long, he wanted something not only luxurious for her but safe for her and the babies.

When Vicki arrived at the house, she smelled the aromatic smell of the candles she knew were lit in the bathroom, Henry kept them there for special occassions. She was ripe with anticipation, it seemed like it had been so very long since they had made love. She was careful however to make sure she had adequate birth control since Henry was apparently, quite the stud and she was fertile Myrtle.

She nearly took the stairs two at a time, very quielty though as not to wake the babies. She first peeked in on them, looking down on her beautiful little ones. Abbie's hair had already gotten more strawberry blonde and longer, amazing how fast it grew and Ward's hair seemed as if it couldn't get any blonder or curlier. They were both sleeping in identical positions, feet curled so far up underneath them that they looked like they had no feet, bottoms in the air. Vicki did not like them on their stomach, she told Henry she was very old fashioned in that respect. He abided by her wishes and the children seemed to sleep better that way. They slept in the same crib for now, they didn't like being separated. As she back slowly out of the room, she felt Henry behind her and turned to fall into his arms.

He swept her up, he was in nothing but red silk pajama bottoms. Oh, they had intimate moments over the last few weeks, just like being in high school though, everything but what they both wanted. Vicki had become and expert at, well, you know...Henry was impressed with her skills, and he as much told her.. Of course, rather than be embarrassed as most women would be, she relished in it.

"Just one more area that I excel in." she had answered confidently.

But none of that tonight...Henry had told her that already too.

He laid kisses all over her on the way to the bedroom. He had her completely nude by the time they got there and she ripped his pants off as well.

"Sorry-I'll buy you another pair," she said huskily, running her hands up and down his hard, naked body. She traced his nipples with her tongue, causing him to moan and growl at the same time. He picked her up again, this time taking her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked until she saw the bathroom-he had the candles lit, no lights at all on. The room was very romantic. The way the shadows played from the candlelight made it all the more romantic and sexy.

Strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate were in silver bowls by the tub. Vicki smiled at Henry, God she loved this man. His hands explored every part of her naked body. You could not tell she had given birth just six weeks ago, perfect form, no stretch marks. She didn't know if it was partly from the change in her blood or the fact that she was in good shape but she was damn happy about it.

He kiss her neck nibbling her spot, her blood calling to him just below the surface, but not yet, he would wait. He moved to her breasts, massaging her hardened nipples and then teasing them with his toungue. As he did this, he used one free hand to find that just right spot down below, then slipped two fingers inside of her, causing her to take a sharp breath in and moan. They moved into the tub which was filled with warm water. They sat facing each other, and began to kiss softly at first, then deeply exploring each other's mouths. Henry pulled back and picked up a strawberry..

"Um where is that going?" Vicki asked raising her eyebrow..but he was already dipping it into the chocolate and offering her a bite. She then did the same and he ate it, swirling the sensation around in his mouth as though it were a drug. He then did the same with a strawberry and whipped cream.

"I'm am going to drag this out until you are ready to explode...I want you to enjoy this Vicki, like nothing you have ever enjoyed before.." he said offering her a strawberry and then as she took a bite, he kissed her and shared it with her. She growled this time becuase then he slipped his fingers into her again. Their movement was sloshing the water around so badly that it was at risk of making a mess, so they decided to go ahead and move back to the bed.

"I don't know how you could make it any better each time, but you do, you know that right?" Vicki told him with drooping lids, heavy with seduction.

"That's my plan, my love, never dull.." he said as he began to kiss her again. They kissed, then he moved to her neck and he bit gently, not drawing blood, just drawing moan from Vicki, he held her hands up over her head as he did this. She was unable to move and so she gyrated and squirmed under him. Her body ached for him to be inside...

He let go and she put her hands into his soft, thick hair, he was down to her breast again, teasing her, teasing them, nipping and biting. He licked down her stomach, around her navel and then down to the inside of her thigh. He bit gently into the inside of her thigh, bringing a small orgasm, causing her to cry out in pleasure, nearly taking the sheets off the bed. He did the same to her other thigh with again the same reaction. He then moved between her legs, he could see that she was literally dripping with pleasure for him. He put his mouth on that spot, the one that drove her over the edge again and again.

"Henry, Henry, " she managed to get out, "Now, I need you inside of me NOW!!" with inhuman strenght, she flipped him over, how he didn't know and didn't care and she rolled herself on top. He entered her slowly but she would have none of that. She rode him down and watched his face, she wanted to see the pleasure she was giving him for a change. His eyes rolled back into his head, she bent over and encirlced his hard nipples once again with her mouth, taking turns with each one, pulling them with her teeth.

She sat up and began to ride him like a wild pony, he was answering her thrusts with his own. He was well-endowed and most women would find it painful but for Vicki it was pure estascy. Henry pulled her down to him as he felt her tighten around him and he knew she was close. He gently bit into her neck and pulled away. He repeated this several more times before the final draw. He knew by doing this, Vicki would spasm each time saving the best for last, a huge orgasm, six weeks worth, washing over her.. As he spilled inside of her, she collapsed on top of him. Both were dripping sweat but completely and utterly sastisfied...


	7. Chapter 7

Mike awoke with a start, "Kate?" he called out sleepily. No, they aren't here, he had been dreaming.

With a sigh, he got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

After filling a glass with ice full of water, he turned and nearly dropped the glass on the floor.

"Hello Mike, " It was Sarah, his guardian angel.

"Holy sh..crap. Thanks for sneakin' up on me like that. And by the way, where have you been? Aren't you supposed to protect me? My family is missing.." Mike finished up by dumping the water out, needing to be angry and she was the closest thing to him.

"Mike, I'm YOUR guardian angel, I protect YOU," she responsed with an intense amount of calmness.

"Well, you could have protected THEM for ME, I'll gladly give that over for them. Do you know anything?" Mike eyed her looking for any kind of reaction.

"They have their own angels and yes, I do know something that might be of use. That's one reason I came." Sarah said, again calmly.

"Well, what is it?" Mike asked crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"You are on the right track. I can't tell you everything but you must listen to the Fae, he is smart and he is truthful. He will help you."

"Hell, Vicki could have told me that! Give me something I can use."

"Sorry Mike, the only other thing I can give you for assurance is that they are both okay. You must find them though, before it's too late." And with that, she was gone.

"Dammit!" Mike said punching the counter.

Vicki's cell phone rang, she looked at the clock-3 a.m.? Who the hell was calling at..Mike...

"Hello?" Vicki was snuggled into Henry, the twins having just been fed and put back down at midnight. After their reaquaintance with one another, they had showered, eaten dinner and laid together discussing Mike's case until the twins had awakened the first time.

Vicki had insisted on feeding them both by herself, she was relishing the time. She had missed them terribly while at work all day.

"Vicki! It's Mike.."

"Yeah, I got that Mike. What's so damned important that it couldn't wait until morning." She was now sitting up, her head resting in her free hand. Henry was awake and was sitting up beside her, nuzzling her neck under her hair.

She was having difficulty concentrating.

"Vicki, Sarah, my angel, she came to see me" he said.

"And?" she was shooing Henry away, trying to pay attention.

"And, she said we are on the right track.." he finished telling her what had transpired, all the while she was trying to get Henry to stop. He finally did when she gave him "the look"..

"Okay, we can get with Clark in the morning. I'm pretty sure he'll be at the office. He's a little invested as this may involve one of his own."

They hung up with the agreement that they would be at the office early to go over things.

Vicki turned back to Henry and snuggled right back in...that is until they heard the familiar "wake up" call..

They both sighed and smiled.."The joys of parenting huh?" Henry said and off they went.


	8. Chapter 8

Vicki was getting ready to leave when Henry stepped in front of her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"Let's see, kissed the babies, got my cell phone, what else, what else, "she said looking around as if she were looking for something she had forgotten..Henry rolled his eyes and shifted his feet.

"OH, this.." she grabbed his face and kissed him playfully.

"There, that's it!" she said giggling at his face.

"Very funny and yes that was one thing but actually, you are taking me."

"Excuse me? So, who will be here with my children?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, OUR children will be taken care of. I've arranged, " just then the doorbell rang and he glanced back at her, "for a sitter. Someone you trust, someone you can count on." He opened the door and there stood-Coreen?

"No offense Henry but what does Coreen know about taking care of two infants." Vicki's lack of happiness in this situation was more than apparent.

"I brought help anyway, but thanks for the LACK of confidence Vicki," Coreen said as she humphed past Vicki. Behind Coreen was a short woman, about Coreen's age.

"Vicki, Henry, this is Clark's sister..."

"WAIT, " Vicki bowed her head and held up her hand, " let me guess. Lois?" Vicki said trying to bite a smile away.

"Yeah, you're amazing.." Coreen said, not getting the joke.

"Okay," Vicki managed to eek out. "Let's go before I change my mind becuase I KNOW that you left specific instructions about m..our children's care." She stared Henry down.

"Of course," He looked around Vicki to Coreen and Lois,"everything you need is in the kitchen including detailed instructions. They are in the downstairs mother-in-law quarters in their bassinet." Vicki was already heading that way as Henry was finishing instructions.

Vicki tip-toed into the room, bent over the bassinet, gently rubbing each sleeping baby's back with her left hand, she whispered, "I love you two more than life itself and if anything happens to you, I will personally kill the person responsible.." With that sweet talk from their mother, the two stirred just a little and Vicki kissed her hand, then laid it on each of their little fat cheeks one at a time.

She turned around to see that she had a crowd and yes, they had heard her.

"And I meant it too." She marched between them as if she had just said, "have a nice day", no big deal.

"Vicki, you really have to start trusting..." Henry started to say to her in the car. She stopped him with her hand.

"No I don't. I trust you Henry, I trust myself and maybe, "she said shrugging her shoulders, "my mother if the occassion calls, but no one else and I'm sorry, if this case weren't so important you wouldn't be here."

Henry knew that the time for him to say little had arrived. The rest of the ride was quiet. Henry could sense Vicki's apprehension so he took her hand, knowing his touch would calm her somewhat.

Mike and Clark were at the office as Vicki had asked. Clark had explained to Mike where Coreen was. Mike shot an eyebrow up at Vicki and she made a fist at him, he backed down ,he too knew better.

They all filed into Vicki's office. Clark had some new information for them.

"We think, rather the Fae council thinks, they know who is behind this," he told them.

"Well, who and where?" Vicki wanted answers, she knew time was running short.

"Um, it is a fairy, I'm sorry to say but one that has become possessed, not just demented."

"Possessed by what?" Vicki wanted to know, yet afraid to ask.

"By a demon sent here to open yet another doorway, "

_No, no no no..._Vicki's heart started to pound, Henry could hear it. Her face paled and she felt faint. Henry took her hand but she pulled away.

"Who, tell us Clark" Vicki was gritting her teeth, taking step toward the fairy.

Clark gulped, "One you know Vicki Nelson, the one who branded you..Asteroth.."

Vicki then screamed out loud, pounding her fists into her desk, "NOOOOOOOO...!!"


	9. Chapter 9

The creature was drooling so ready, but not yet his master told him, wait. The one he was waiting for would come, he knew she would come.

Kate held onto M.J. tightly, still keeping the magic circle around her. She had a very small amount of salt in her pocket. She knew it was weak, it was all she could manage. She knew too that the possessed Fairy could take her and M.J. anytime...what was it waiting for?

The Fairy, who looked nothing like a Fairy at this point, spoke to Kate.."_Oh, my master still wants your child, his blood is sweet and powerful, but in due time.." _he said using his now deformed, claw-like hand to wipe the drool from his mouth, then licking an appendage with his long tongue.

Kate was disgusted but would not show any emotion. Her skills as a witch had served her well and one of those skills was sheilding her emotions. Inside, she was screaming, screaming for Mike to save them, pleading for him to save their child even if he couldn't save her...

Vicki was pale and sweaty. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"NO!! I don't believe you. My marks," she said holding her arms out, forearms up, "they didn't react at Mike's house. It can't be true."

_Oh, God, please don't let it be true.._

"I wish it weren't Vicki, but it is. Being pregnant with the twins has changed your body chemistry. One of the ways it has changed is that you are somewhat protected, but not fully. Asteroth could still get to you..but you just won't sense him until you are in closer proximity. You have skills, Vicki, you may need to use them. And, if he discovers your babies.."

Vicki stopped dead in her tracks..Oh hell no..._Don't worry, mommy will kill anyone who hurts you.._she said again, this time to herself. She meant it all the more now.

"If he tries, even once..so help me, " Vicki hissed the words out. Henry took her in his arms and unbelievably, she pulled away.

"NO, I've got to get a grip on this Henry. We MUST banish him, no more chances. I will not take any more chances. Mike," she said turning to him, "no matter what happens, you must make sure that Henry survives this, do you promise?"

"Whoa, Vic, let's not start.." he began, backing up and putting his hands in the air.

"HEY!! I have two children to protect and I can't very well protect them alone. But in the event something happens, Henry's judgement might be clouded." She was staring him down daring him to defy her request.

"Vicki, please, "Henry was pleading, "Please let us do this..don't..." she cut him off.

"Look this bastard has ruined our lives long enough. No more. I'm done," she said with finality. Vicki had spoken. There was such dead silence in the room, you could've heard everyone's heartbeat. Vicki would give her life defeating this demon if it came down to it in order to protect Abbie and Ward.

"Clark, how do you know so much about vampire chemistry, how do you know for sure that's why my marks aren't reacting?" Vicki had slipped back into PI mode, she wanted to make sure she had everything right before proceeding.

"Well, that's my job actually." he replied. All three stared at him waiting for him to finish.

"Okay, I know I work at the college but my work is as "Historian", a cover for our group. The put us in jobs where we can monitor the supernatural community in order to help where we can."

"There's a group for that? Do they have therapy because I may need it.." Mike stated flatly.

"Well, actually, there is..we have a couples group. You know for like, " he pointed to Vicki and Henry, "those who marry "outside"

"We're not married, officially anyway." Vicki said, Henry looked at her with just sting of hurt in his eyes. Knowing Vicki was so upset, he let is slide but would discuss this with her later.

Mike decided silence was golden. He was more worried about finding Kate and M.J.

"Okay, Fairy Boy, " Henry and Vicki shot him a look simultaneously, "sorry, CLARK, we know who and probably why, now where?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "No idea but I bet Henry knows someone who could help."

Henry cocked his head, then it hit him, "Werewolves..."


	10. Chapter 10

Blade had come immediately to Vicki's office as time was of the essence. Henry felt that one werewolf would be enough and Blade had volunteered. He was the leader, after all, and Will had done well to introduce them when they needed help in finding Tori. Henry and Vicki knew they had help on their side forever after the rescue. Werewolves were faithful creatures. Blade offered more of his clan but Henry had declined. He wanted a sneak attack. Although Vicki was in charge, Henry took over the planning. For once, Vicki didn't mind.

"Okay, let's take Blade back to Mike's to pick up the scent." Henry started.

"No, I don't have to, I can smell it on him, the evil I mean." He pointed to Mike.

"Hey, what the hell does that mean dog breath!?" Mike was angry, thinking Blade meant he was evil.

"MIKE!" Vicki yelled at him so forcefully, it made Mike jump.

"You have got to stop calling them names! Are you going to call Abbie and Ward names? "She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well...of course not..I'm..sorry." Mike looked like a little boy who had just been caught by his schoolteacher doing something naughty.

"Mike, when this is over, you seriously need to take some classes on etiquette. Really, you are..well, judgemental..and that makes no sense since your own child is possibly a warlock." Vicki told him.

Mike's head snapped around," Don't ever call him that.." Mike was seething.

"Mike, you have to realize that's a possiblity? You HAVE thought of that haven't you?" Vicki was stunned at his reaction.

"Yes, I have. I don't want him to be made fun of that's all." Here was big old tough Mike worried his son would be picked on for being "different" WOW...

"Oh hell Mike, even if he is, he could probably, I don't know, go all Harry Potter on them." Vicki was trying to lighten his mood, maybe hers as well. Mike smiled at that, even stuck his chest out a little.

"Yeah, you're right. Never thought of it that way." He was still smiling.

_He really may need therapy..._Vicki sighed to herself.

The group spent the next 30 minutes getting at trail going. It took 20 for Mike to agree to being sniffed..

"Hey, I'm not a clue. He's not gonna wolf out and sniff my ass." Mike huffed out while eyeing Blade, who was now circling Mike, sniffing the air around him.

Mike kept twisting his backside out of the way each time Blade circled him.

"Mike, I assure you I do not have to "wolf out" as you so gently put it and I absolutely have no desire to sniff your _ass_ thank you very much." Blade said with an elegant smile on his face.

Finally, Mike agreed, much to his chagrin and stood still.

"Close your damn eyes Mike," Vicki shook her head but Mike did as asked. It did make it better he thought to himself.

Blade sniffed up one side, then down the other. He did this three more times.

"Okay, I've got the scent but Henry I must tell you, this is no guarentee.."

Henry nodded and put his hand on Blade's shoulder, "That's okay Blade, we'll take whatever you can give or not give, no harm, no foul." Blade nodded and they all started out of the office door.

"I'll be there in moment." Vicki said, they nodded and left, all except Henry.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"Calling Coreen," she said flipping her phone open.

The phone rang several times before she finally answered, Vicki was getting nervous because it took so long.

"Coreen? How are they doing?" Vicki was maintaining her compsure but Henry sensed her apprehension.

"Good, put the phone down between them, " Vicki frowned, "Just do it please.." she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Vicki could hear them breathing, her eyes teared and her voice cracked ever so slightyly.

"I love you," She whispered into the phone.

"Okay, thanks Coreen..no I just told them I loved them. Okay, bye.." Vicki didn't dare tell Coreen who was behind all of this, she knew that Coreen would be terribly upset to know that her brand new beau was going into danger.

"She thought I was trying to wake them, she said they squiggled and smiled," Vicki was still looking at her phone.

"Vicki," Henry stopped her, forced her to look at him. His face was very serious, his brow furrowed.

"Vicki, what are you doing? Why are you going in all John Wayne?"

"Henry, he has to be stopped. Before, yes I wanted him stopped but my priorities have changed. I will protect Abbie and Ward at all costs." she said dead serious.

"Vicki, I know that, but at what cost to them? They cannot lose you. YOU promise ME that you will not do anything to endanger yourself or I won't let you go."

"You can't stop me. You know it's me he wants. You know it as well as I do."

Henry nodded, " I know but I want you more, our children NEED you more. What good is it to defeat him if you aren't here for them? Tell me." He was gripping her as if she would run if he let go.

"Henry, I don't plan on getting killed, really. But, if it means getting rid of him forever and knowing that by doing so my babies will be okay, I have to."

Henry took her in his arms, hugged her tightly, pulled away showing the tears in his eyes. He was one damn lucky vampire, he knew it too.

She took his face in her hands wiping tear away with her left thumb and then leaned in to give him a long deep kiss.

When they finished their kiss, Vicki smiled and said, "Besides, I haven't been able to kick ass in over a year and I'm all pent up..."


	11. Chapter 11

Vicki was getting more pissed off by the minute.

"We've been driving around for 30 minutes, we aren't getting anywere." she huffed out.

Mike was driving, Blade was riding up front, hanging his head out of the window sniffing the night air.

Henry put his arm around her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder, trying to be patient.

Mike kept glancing at Blade, shaking his head and finally said, "She's right, this isn't working, no offense dog breath."

Blade let out a low growl at the same time Henry did. Mike nearly hit a parked car, it had scared the shit out of him.

"Okay boys, sorry, sorry, I'm a little on edge to you know. This IS my family. Did anyone bother to remember that!?" Mike yelled at them, more out of fear than anger.

"ENOUGH!" Vicki yelled at all three. She had a sudden thought..

"Stop the car Mike.." Vicki said.

"Why?" Mike asked, " You smell anything do..uh, Blade?" Good boy Mike..

He shook his head no.

"I know where he is DAMN...!! Why didn't I think of it before." She was shaking her head at herself.

Henry got it too, "Norman's old building, that's where the portal is." Mike did a u-eee and headed straight there.

"I'm so stupid! " Vicki slapped her own forehead. Henry laughed at her, she was not amused.

He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek and then leaned down for a quick nibble, she pushed him off pointing out the fact that there were two other men in the car. Henry shrugged his shoulders, he could've cared less, but Vicki wasn't into that scene.

She grabbed his face turning him to look squarely at her..

"Stop it..later!" Then kissed him quickly on the lips. Henry could tell by her kiss that she was just on the edge of nervous, angry, apprehensive and pissed..she was an emotional grenade ready to go off at anytime..

Poor Asteroth...NOT!!


	12. Chapter 12

Vicki knew they were close without looking out the window: her marks had begun to burn, badly. So badly that she winced. Henry saw and heard her, looked at her wrists and put his cool lips on them. The pain subsided for a moment. The closer they got to the building, the more they burned. Vicki didn't care, she wanted this to be over.

"Mike, we can't go in without a plan. Clark, what do you propose and how do you kill a possessed fairy?" Vicki was all business, disregarding her severe pain. She had to find Kate and M.J., she would never forgive herself if something happened to them.

"First, we must bind him with magic. You and Kate and I can do that but with your marks, it may hurt. You may want your vampire to feed you first, it will give you strength. Then, once we banished him the portal must be closed forever. He cannot enter again without that particular portal, not ever."

Vicki hadn't felt the need to feed from Henry since before the twins were born. She wasn't sure how she would like it now. But she knew she had to take one for the team.

"Fine, but we need some privacy" Vicki shooed them out and instructed them to wait far away but not too far, she didn't want any casualties while she was "feeding".

"Ready?" Henry asked smiling, he enjoyed the feeding from Vicki just as much as she enjoyed it when he fed on her, in the same way.

"Henry, do you think I'll be able to tolerate it this time? I'm not pregnant, I haven't needed it.." Henry could tell she was worried.

"Think sweet thoughts my love," he kissed her first, then let his fangs slip. He had decided that while she fed, he would feed off of her to distract her. He didn't tell her because he knew she wouldn't agree to it, not with Mike so close.

He opened up his wrist and she bent down, hesitated, then closed her eyes and began..she was expecting metallic but he tasted like sugar cookies..THAT she could handle.

With vampire speed, he moved her hair and took her pulse into his mouth. They both enjoyed this little moment immensly, but not in a distasteful way, Henry wouldn't allow Vicki to be embarrassed in any way.

They pulled away from each other, Henry noticed Vicki's eyes were that silver color, the most beautiful color Henry had seen other than her natural green.

"Mmm, I bring out the best in you Victoria," he said so sure of himself.

"Debateable, maybe it's really the worst.." she smiled and Henry thought he saw a hint of small fangs..what?

He shook his head, no way..can't be..

They exited the vehicle and gathered to enter the building. It was abandoned now. It looked like something out of the old tv series _Creature Feature.._

Blade sniffed the air and nodded. Vicki looked at her marks, they had subsided somewhat. She showed them to Henry and he shrugged not knowing what was going on. They all entered the building with Vicki in between them so they could offer some protection. Mike had drawn his gun.

"No offense detective but that is useless here." Clark stated. Mike put it away. Suddenly they heard a baby cry.

"M.J.!!" Mike shot up the stairs like a rocket.

"NO! Mike stop!" Vicki and the others were right behind him.

Mike kicked the door to Norman's apartment so forcefully it splintered. M.J. was lying on the floor, Kate was lying next him not moving, not breathing..

"You bastard! " Mike rushed the little creature. So small yet so dangerous.

Mike was thrown into the wall and slid down with a thud. He was semi-concious.

_"Well,_" the demon hissed out, _"It's about time..my master has been waiting Vicki. Come and take your place among us. You and this child will be a vessel, then we will take the most powerful blood around..your babies.." _

And it was on...

"NO-FUCKING-WAY-ARE-YOU-GETTING-ME-OR-MY-BABIES!! GO-BACK-TO-HELL-AND-STAY-THIS-TIME.." she made each word into it's own syllable, spatting it out through her gritted teeth and with that, Vicki grabbed Clark's hand, Clark grabbed Henry's and the made a cirlce. Kate was in no condition so they would have to call out Henry's magic, the magic he never used. Henry was more than willing in this instance, it might save his family as well.

Again, he could swear he saw a hint of small fangs in Vicki but what impressed him more was what he saw IN Vicki-

One bad-ass mamma-jamma and Asteroth was about to wish he had never come back...


	13. Chapter 13

The demon/fairy began to laugh this evil soul-peircing laugh...

_"You think your little magic circle will help you now. You are so naive and weak, my master, Asteroth, he will rule the world." _

"Oh yeah, if he's so tough, why did he pick a _fairy_ as a vessel," she mouthed sorry to Clark, not wanting to offend him. She was trying to rile Asteroth, it was working.

_"ARRGGHHH!! You are so weak, your circle will not keep me out, Vicki, I will take the baby first.." _he headed toward the baby, a shot rang out..Mike had fired into the fairy's body. He knew it wouldn't kill him, but it might slow him down.

The body stopped moving forward, giving Mike enough time to get M.J. and Kate, dragging them over to the group. Blade had wolfed out and was standing guard in front of the trio. His power was trickling through the room as well. The demon/fairy was angered and rushed the circle. He bounced off of them before even getting there. Vicki's eyes were glowing now, Henry's blood had empowered her, increasing her magical ability as well.

The room was a swirling mass of darkness. Asteroth's voice filled the room, coming from the fairy's mouth.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME VICKI. YOU OFFERED YOURSELF TO ME REMEMBER..YOU BELONG TO ME."

"I belong to God not you, not anyone here." Henry was stunned, Vicki had never professed anything like that to him. He was starting to think this just might work-Vicki had Faith.

Just for an instant, the magical circle waivered and Asteroth felt it. Henry, Vicki and Clark were thrown back onto the floor. Henry vamped out, Clark began to glow, his power rising, Vicki's eyes were like melted silver, glowing white and hot. The demon/fairy rushed her, making contact. He knocked her back, but not down. Henry wasn't sure where her strength came from, but Vicki jumped up, spun around, making contact with the bottom of her foot onto the fairy's face. Blood spurted from it's mouth as it was screaming.

He tried to get up, but Vicki was already over him, grabbing the front of his clothing, balling up her left fist and began to pummel him, over and over. All the while, she was chanting something no one recognized. Some sort of strange language, the creature screamed louder and louder. The room was swirling with all differnt kinds of power. Mike huddled down with his wife and child, covering their bodies with his to protect them.

Clark shot some kind of spark out of his hand, hitting the creature in the face. Vicki jerked around and shot him a look.

"Uh, Clark," Henry said, "I think it would be safer for us if we just stood guard." Something in Vicki's look must have scared them because Clark nodded silently,eyes wide and Blade, who had returned to human form, did the same.

Mike and Henry had seen Vicki fight but never like this. She had superhuman power. Her blows would have been lethal to a normal human.

"YOU WILL LOSE, JUST GIVE OVER TO ME..IT WILL..HURT...LESS.." Asteroth's voice was faltering just a little. The creature was going limp, Vicki was still pummeling.

She suddenly dropped it and looked around the room. She was wild-eyed, and yes, she did have small fangs, everyone could see them, she was panting so heavily her mouth was dropped open slightly. They weren't predator fangs like Henry had though. They were just-_sexy_ was the word that came to mind..

"What?!" She demanded.

"Nothing, we're just here in case you need backup dear." Henry said putting his hands in surrender position.

Suddenly the creature shot up.

Vicki turned in slow motion, spun around again and this time caught him in the gut with her foot, sending him into the gaping, swirling hole in the floor that had once again opened.

"NOOOO NOOOOO I WILL HAVE MY REIGN...Nooooo..." the voice trailed off.

Henry came up behind Vicki, not a good idea, she jerked around, grabbed his necked and HISSED at him. She was still in fighting mode.."Sorry.." she said, leaning her forehead on his chest, trying to catch her breath.

She was really turning him on and yet worrying him at the same time. Had he fed too much from her or she from him? Why did she seem like she was becoming a vampire?

"Guys! Help..I think Kate..I think Kate is dead..."


	14. Chapter 14

The group ran over to where Mike was with Kate. Clark took the baby who was now amazingly calm.

"Breathe, dammit, breathe!" Mike was trying to will Kate to breathe. She had no signs of trauma but she was not breathing.

"Fitzroy, turn her.. turn her I can't lose her." Mike was frantic, Vicki and Henry couldn't believe what they were hearing. Mike was so afraid of losing Kate, he was willing to let Henry turn her. Vicki knew he was desparate. She kneeled down beside Kate.

"MIke," she started, taking his hand, "You really don't want Kate to be a vampire do you?" she asked tenderly.

Mike shook his head no, "But I don't want to lose her either. M.J. needs his mother,I need her.. I can't just let her die Vic. Hey, if you can handle, why the hell can't I?"

Vicki tilted her head, "We don't have enough time for that discussion Mike." Vicki began to run her hands over Kate's body holding them just inches from her. She had her eyes closed. Maggie had taught a few things, one of those being able to sense someone's lifeforce. Since Kate was a witch, it would make it easier.

"He tried to drain her lifeforce Mike. She's stuck in between. She's not really dead." Vicki motioned for Clark to bring the baby over.

She took M.J. from him and placed him gingerly on his mother's chest. He cooed softly, happy to be there.

"Mike, talk to her, let her know you are here. She can sense the baby, but talk to her." Mike took her hand.

"Kate," he whispered, "please come back to us. I'm sorry I've been rather distant. I know you think it's because I, " he stopped to look at Vicki "that I'm still IN love with Vicki, but I'm not. I'm in love you and our son. He needs you. Come back.." Mike leaned away to see if it had helped.

Still nothing.

"This is crazy. It isn't working! Come on Fitzroy, do it!" Mike shouted.

Suddenly, a loud gasp came from Kate. She stirred and put her arms to her chest, wrapping them around M.J.

She looked around slowly then caught Mike's eyes. He was smiling down at her.

She motioned for him to bend down, "Love," she said hoarsely, "if you ever try to turn me into a vampire again, I will kick your ass."

Mike laughed and kissed her forhead.

"Now, get everyone out." Vicki stated standing up.

"Why?" Henry asked. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to close this portal for good." she said matter-of-factly.

"How?" Henry was little nervous, he was unsure of how clearly she was thinking.

"Burn it..to the ground." Vicki instructed Blade and Clark to bring the gas cans up from the car, the ones she had stashed before they left. S

"Whoa,whoa, I can't be a party to arson Vic. I"m a cop remember?" Mike had helped Kate to her feet. She was a little weak, but otherwise okay. She knew that Henry and Mike would not have agreed. Mike for cop reasons, Henry-well vampires + fire disaster!

"Kate too, we can't condone this." he finished.

"Fine. Leave." She said gathering paper and wood.

"Come on Vicki! There's got to be another way." Mike said trying to reason with her-as if that would EVER happen.

Vicki stopped, crossed her arms and said,"Got a better idea?" She raised her eyebrows and stared him down.

He shook his head.

"Okay, Kate, glad you two are okay, now get the hell out." Vicki said as nicely as she could.

"Vicki, Henry and whoever you guys are, thanks really, thanks." Kate was crying, her emotions she had shielded were now pouring out. Mike turned her and they were gone.

Henry and Vicki were alone. He took this moment to take her in his arms and hug her, a non-sexual "I'm happy you're okay" hug.

He pulled away and asked, "Sweetheart, why do you have tiny fangs? Is there something I should know?"

Vicki smiled at him,"Henry, I'm not turning if that's what you are worried about. I noticed them about two weeks after the twins were born. I called Maggie, I was freaked out myself. She said it's sort of like a side effect of the pregnancy but they won't slip unless I'm angry or.." she looked at him.

They slipped.

"Or what?" Henry asked furrowing his brow.

"..or aroused" she said smiling slightly. Henry let his slip too and leaned in for a defintely sexual sort of kiss just as Blade and Clark came back in.."Damn" Henry muttered under his breath-_'Later"_ he mouthed, she smiled and nodded in agreement. Her adrenaline was causing other body parts to be on overdrive.

They doused the entire apartment with gasoline. Henry went through the building to make sure there was no one there. They didn't want to kill an innocent person, the homeless tend to hang out in those types of buildings. Henry said they probably didn't because of the evil surrounding it. Bully for them..Vicki thought.

Vicki lit the one of the matches they had brought her, threw it in and they all ran for the door. They were out before it even started to smoke, but they heard horrific screaming...demonic screaming.

"I hope like hell this works Henry," Vicki said, slipping her arm around his waist, he did the same to her. Mike and Kate had left.

Good, no witnessing the event, no knowledge.

Vicki jerked away from Henry.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her fearfully. He hoped Asteroth wasn't trying to make a return entrance.

"My marks, they are burning!! They are on FIRE!! Help me Henry!" Vicki had tears of pain welling in her eyes. She had her head bent back, screaming at the top of her lungs as if her arms were actually in the fire too. Her arms had flames licking up from them. Henry was wide-eyed, vampires don't do fire. Clark and Blade moved in to help their friends. They tried to grab her arms and put them out with Blade's shirt but when they reached for them, the flames would go higher.

Vicki was sobbing, "HELP ME!! HELP ME!!" her eyes pleading to Henry. He started to run around her in circles with vampiric speed, creating a forceful wind, hoping that would extinguish them. Nothing...

Just as suddenly as they had started flaming and burning they stopped. Vicki dropped to her knees trying to compose herself, still crying.

Henry knelt beside her. This is one time he had failed to help her, he felt terrible.

"Vicki, I'm so sorry.." he repeated it over and over, holding her and rocking her gently.

"Henry," she said suddenly,"they're gone..look they're gone!"

Henry took her hands in his, palms up. They were gone, not trace remained that they had ever been there.

"It's closed!! Son-of-Bitch it worked!!" Vicki was on her feet spinning around, dancing and taking Henry with her.

After the short celebration, they realized they had to get out of there quickly. They began to walk down the street in the opposite direction of the approaching sirens.

A car came up behind them, drively slowly. Henry sense who it was and turned.

"So, came back huh?" Henry smiled at the detective.

"Well, I DID drive after all. Get in-let's get the hell out of here!" They all squeezed into Mike's car and sped away.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes, Coreen, I'm bringing your new beau home. No, this one didn't die." Vicki was rolling her eyes and laughing at the same time. Coreen had called her cell about 30 times, worried about Clark,

"I trusted you with m..our babies didn't I?" Henry smiled at her correction this time, " Okay, not fair, we weren't as aware before, besides those boyfriends weren't great picks Coreen. We're pulling up now.." before Vicki could finish Coreen was running out the front door. Vicki and Henry thanked Mike for the lift and the help. Coreen drug Clark into the house, they had dropped Blade off earlier.

Kate replied, "It's us that owe you the thanks. We owe you our lives and uh, I'm sorry I've been so jealous of you Vicki. You have some big shoes to fill and I just never thought I would be able to do that. I know people don't like Mike and I together, " she put her hand on Mike's cheek, he took it and kissed it, you could see the true love between them, " but I love him so much. Yeah, he's not the cleanest, but I can handle it.." they all laughed, Vicki and Henry exited the vehicle.

They walked up the walkway to their home. Henry turned to Vicki, took both hands in his, becoming very serious.

"What? What is it?" She was anxious to get in to the babies.

"I know we did our little ceremony privately but after tonight, I can't bear the thought. I know you aren't traditional, you are perfectly fine with our realtionship and I am too, but tonight, when I thought I could lose you? When I saw you pummeling that creature, seeing you like that...that's it for me Vicki. That just did me in."

She had no idea what the hell he was rambling about. Was he breaking up with her? Did she scare him or something? She didn't understand until... He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Her eyes widened, nope she couldn't do it..could she?

He got down on one knee, took her left hand in his, placed the very simple but elegant diamond ring on her ring finger, he knew she wouldn't want something flashy, even though he could affor the Hope diamond, and said:

"Victoria Nelson, make me the happiest vampire in the world. Be my wife, be Vicki Nelson-Fitzroy." Vicki was shocked. Thoughts were swirling through her head. She was still pumping adrenaline from earlier in the night.

She always swore off marriage. She didn't want to be like most women. She didn't need a marriage license or a ring to show that she was happy and secure with the love of her life. But Henry did, and she wasn't most women..She was Vicki Nelson, vampire wrangler, demon banisher.

"Henry," she said pulling him to his feet and looking very serious.

Henry knew she would say no, but he had to try.

She pressed her body to him, she could feel his excitement through his jeans. He could smell her pheromones and sense her desire.

"You know how I feel about marriage. Look how it turned out for my mother. You know how I am." she finished by putting his face between her hands, saying, "But, things change, I'm not my mother, why wouldn't I want to marry you? I'd be a fool not to but no huge elaborate wedding okay?" He let out a breath of relief. Then, he smiled from ear to ear.

They kissed deeply, passionately.

"You are incredible, have I told you that?" Henry said smiling. Her eyes were twinkling, her fangs had slipped.

"Not today."

They heard cheering and clapping from the poarch.

"It's about damn time!" Coreen yelled. Vicki jerked her head around. She had never heard Coreen curse before!!

"Come on hot mamma, let's get rid of the sitters!!" They ran into the house and after the night's events, Vicki didn't even mind Coreen's hug.


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing Vicki did was run to the twins room. They were safe and sound, deeply sleeping. She smiled down at them and as she turned around, she almost ran right into Henry. He was checking on them as well, after he had seen everyone out.

He took her hand leading her into their bedroom.

They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Something about tonight, the fighting, Vicki losing her marks, her accepting his proposal, all of it really..it had made them both fill up with many different emotions.

They just stood there looking at each other as if it were the first time they had laid eyes on each other.

Vicki, of course, broke the silence first.

"Henry?" she whispered.

"Yes, my fiancee'?" he just couldn't resist, she didn't correct him, she liked the sound of it.

"What if Asteroth does find a way? He knows about the twins.." she trailed off looking in the direction of their bedroom.

He laughed at her stubborness in seeing that she had really sent Asteroth away, never to return.

"Vicki, your marks are gone. We may not be safe from everything but we are safe from him. And, by the way, I've never heard you mention belonging to God...I'm thrilled to hear it out loud." He was now stroking her hair, causing her eyelids to droop a little.

She shrugged, "That's because it's between me and Him. It's private." she smiled at him.

"I'll accept that. I'm just glad. Now, can we celebrate?" he was already leaning in to kiss her before letting her answer.

Her moaning was answer enough. They made love very slowly, taking each other in. Drinking in the sight of one another's nude body, Henry having a greater respect for the mother of his children. Seeing her fight like that..it was the biggest aphrodisiac in the world to him. He scooped her up and laid her nude body on the bed. Vicki always managed to be nude before she knew it during the lovemaking sessions and she didn't care, as long as it happened. Henry laid on top of Vicki, propping himself up on his arms.

"I love you so much. Even if you don't tell me as much as I tell you, I don't care. I just want you to know that," he said as he looked down at her. She knew how much he loved her and she promised herself she would try to tell him more, she owed him that for his patience alone. Not counting all that he had done for her. More than anyone in her life had done.

"I love you too Henry. I'll never love anyone else like I love you. Thank you for being there for me, always." He watched as her eyes went silver and he saw that hint of fang again, she was in full desire for him. She felt him against her thigh and knew he was ready too.

He nibbled her neck, tracing her collarbone down to both breasts, taking turns suckling and teasing them. She pulled him back to her mouth and then she went to nibble on his neck. She had never had her fangs slip this much and certainly never used them on Henry but she planned to now. She didn't drink from him, but just piercing his skin was enough to make him throb. Vicki could feel that and she wriggled under him, forcing him to enter her. He did very slowly, inch by wonderful inch. She matched his thrusts with ones of her own. Her body was filling with the heat of pleasure as was Henry's. They continued until they both collapsed in pleasure, with Vicki matching the biting of her neck with the biting of his. This last act caused Henry to nearly cry with pleasure, she was pleased to be the one for a change to be on the giving end...

The babies woke up just as Henry was stepping out of the shower. Vicki already had their bottles warmed. They were not crying, just fussing, letting their parents know they were hungy. Henry took Ward, Vicki took Abbie. Ward, as usual, finished first. Henry rocked him to sleep, then put him in his bed. When he turned back to Vicki and Abbie, they were both sound asleep in the other rocking chair. Henry started to reach for Abbie, Vicki's eyes popped open..

"Just me. Don't kill me" Henry whispered. Vicki got up herself and put Abbie down with her brother. Vicki wrapped both arms around Henry's waist, still looking down at their children.

"I promised them if anyone tried to hurt them, mommy would take care of it." Vicki sighed.

Henry kissed the top of her head and quietly laughed.

"God help anyone who tries to DATE these two." Vicki looked up at him, grinned and let him pick her up and carry her to the bed.

They both fell into a deep sleep, no nightmares for Vicki this night...all was well in the Nelson-Fitzroy home...


End file.
